This disclosure relates to a fuel cell installation in which access to connections may be difficult. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a support structure used in conjunction with removable cell stack assemblies.
One type of proton exchange membrane cell stack assembly includes internal manifolds having opposing end plates secured to one another to load the cell stack assembly components. In one exemplary arrangement, the end plates include electrical fittings and fluid fittings used to supply and return the fuel, reactant and coolant.
In some applications, it is desirable to utilize multiple cell stack assemblies that that can be easily installed and removed relative to a support structure. One such arrangement requires installation of the cell stack assemblies in a direction along its length with one of the end plates inserted into the support structure first. For installations in which there is limited access to the first-installed end plate, the electrical and fluid connections are difficult to achieve. The connections must be made blind with limited space for tools or hands to access, align, and secure the fittings on the end plate to the connections provided at the support structure. The cell stack assemblies are likewise difficult to remove from the support structures.
What is needed is a fuel cell installation for which it is simple to align the cell stack assembly with the support structure and achieve the connections between the electrical and fluid fittings and the connections at the support structure, without having tool access to make these connections.